PrisonBreak: Teen Angst
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Michael tries and fails miserably to hide that he has gotten in trouble at school. Lincoln is worried when Michael doesn't come home from school. There is Corporal Punishment and angst from a 15-year-old Michael Scofield. Hope you guys like this and some characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Thanksgiving guys! These aren't my characters and am making no money from this story. Michael is 15 Linc is 21 Please enjoy and review if you can **

Prison break: The Teenage Angst

The cool crisp night air had only made me panic more as I ran from the bus stop up to the stairs of the brownstone to our apartment. I was panting, out of breath and the bitter cold air stung at my lungs. When had the time change happened? How did it get so dark so quick? I peered down at my old beat-up black watch and the time glared at me, mocking the fact I was so late. I frantically opened the busted-up glass door into the apartments and ran to the elevator, which still dawned the out of order sign. I wiped my sweaty hands on the front of my jeans cursing and ran up the apartment stairs taking two at a time 'till I was outside our apartment door. I nervously grasped the silver doorknob; my hand wouldn't stop shaking and I pulled my hand away from the knob as if it had burned me. Trying to get the nerve to just open the door and face my brother.

If I didn't go in, I could sleep on the streets, at least this morning I remembered my warm brown jacket and it could be transformed into a blanket. Right? I shook the thought from my head, and I could see the yellow glow of the apartment light from under the door. I knew he was home and I cursed myself for making fun of my history teacher today in class. With all the nerve I could muster I took my house key out of my blue denim jeans pocket. I inserted it into the doorknob, hands shaking something fierce but before I could unlock the door, it flung open as bright light flooded the hallway.

"Goddammit Michael! Where have you been?!" Linc yelled at me tugging me into a tight hug. His head rested on top of my recently buzzed black hair and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was rare for Linc to show so much emotion and I realized he must have been terrified about coming home and not finding me here. He pulled me back and visually checked me over before dragging me into the apartment by my jacket, closing and then locking the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Linc gruffly asked. I shook my head yes and hung my backpack and jacket on the coat rack. Linc glared at me and went into the kitchen, which was across from the front door. He was still in his greased up white shirt and baggy black jeans from work.

He opened the fridge pulling out a cold beer and motioned for me to sit in the kitchen at our small table. I felt my heart racing and I became nervous because Linc looked so angry. He looked at me pointing to the chair, "Sit your ass down and tell me why my baby brother is getting home at 6 pm instead of at 3:30 like he should be?" I felt myself not wanting to move from the safety of the coat rack and looked down at my grey shoes. Linc chuckled his ominous laugh that was always a warning sign he was about to blow and snapped his fingers. It was a warning that if I didn't look up and do as I was told I'd be getting a warmup spanking.

I scoffed at the idea, I'm 15 and I always thought spankings were meant for little kids, but I knew better. Linc was always a physical person with his feelings and I'm sure it had saved his life a few times in fights. Just, unfortunately for me, it meant that when I was in trouble, he only knew one way to handle me. That's what had me stuck to this spot and I knew when I told Linc what happened he'd be upset. I looked up locking eyes with Linc and his face was red with frustration, "Michael, I'm not playing games with you tonight. I've worked all damn day and I'm tired. Instead of coming home to fucking relax, I've been worried that my baby brother got kidnapped or killed on those fucking streets," Linc pointed out our apartment window as veins popped out of his muscular arm, "but thankfully your school called me and told me where you were. So, come sit your ass in this chair and tell me your version of what happened!"

At least he was giving me a chance to come clean but I was still nervous as hell, "But Linc, I….don't want a spanking." I sounded like a chastised 5-year-old begging to not get in trouble. Pathetic, probably, but I hadn't been in this much trouble in a long time. Not since I hadn't paid the heating bill a few months ago and I cringed at the memory. Linc sighed heavily running his hand down his face and setting his beer on the counter. He started to unbuckle his belt and I started to panic at the sight. "Nooo Linc, please I'm sorry. I'll come to sit down at the table, I'll behave, please Linc, I'm sorry!" Tears rolled down my cheeks involuntarily and I tried blinking them away.

I choked on my snot as Lincoln pulled his belt through the loops and stomped over to me. "Too late!" He yelled out. I flinched away from him throwing my hands out to block him from me and backed up almost knocking over the coat rack. Lincoln now even more angry grabbed my right arm turning me to the side landing a blistering swat with the belt against the seat of my jeans. It burned and I screamed out in pain, "No more games Michael! Do you want more?" I shook my head No, unable to catch my breath and choking on my tears. Linc shook my arm and let it go, "Then, you better go sit your ass at that table!" I walked to the table sniffling knowing it could have been worst and I sat gingerly in the hard-wooden chair.

Linc was walking behind me and laid the brown worn out strip of leather next to his beer on the counter. I looked up in Lincs eyes now a stormy grey and proceeded to wipe my snot on my black long sleeve thermal. "Why is everything a fight with you lately huh? You need to do what you're told and not throw tantrums like you're a damn child. We've got a problem here Mikey because I get a call today at work that my little brother is smarting off in class. That you've got behavioral problems and now have detention all week. Then, instead of coming home right after detention, you go where? You should have been home explaining to me what happened at school and instead of being here you were out screwing around! So, where were you? What happened at school?"

I looked down at my shoes scuffing them into the white stained linoleum and took a shaky deep breath. If I told Linc the truth, then I'd be in trouble but maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't spank me. Who was I kidding? He was going to lay into me, and a frightening thought crossed my mind, "Will you still love me if I messed up Linc?" I sounded like a baby but if I keep messing up, maybe Linc would send me away. I heard Linc sigh heavily and suddenly his calloused fingers were lifting my chin so I would look at him.

His face was less angry, and his eyes softened, "We've been over this Mikey, there isn't a single thing you could do that would ever make me send you away. It's okay to mess up every once in a while. I know you think 15 is a grown-up but it's not kid, and you'll always be my baby brother. Now, tell me what happened at school today? You've been doing so well, and I just want to understand what happened, okay?" His voice was sincere and laced with worry. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded as Linc let go of my chin.

The truth was always the way to go with Linc, "I went to history class today and my teacher had a cold of some sort. My friend was laughing because he sounded nasally, and I laughed too. Without thinking I said out loud he sounded like a dying cat. The teacher heard me and asked me to repeat louder what I had said. It was stupid but I was embarrassed, he singled me out when Jasper was the one who started it. So, I told him he sounded like a dying cat and he should shut up." I rushed out what happened, and it sounded stupid saying it out loud to Lincoln. Linc just glared at me and nodded his head for me to continue, "Well, after that the teacher told me I had detention after class and that if I didn't apologize, I'd be sent to the principal's office. I felt my cheeks getting hot and I was having a panic attack Linc cuz everyone was staring at me." I whined.

Linc grabbed his beer taking a sip, "Then?" He prompted me to continue and I felt my hands sweating. I took a deep breath, "Then I stood up and told him to fuck off because, I don't know why Linc, I just got so angry." I put my hands over my face and felt a sting at my eyes. A lump in my throat formed and I tried swallowing the lump down.

Linc sighed, "You know Mike, for a kid so smart you really do stupid shit sometimes." I heard the belt buckle jingle and lowered my hands daring to look at Linc…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, just a shorter chapter while I work on the complex third chapter. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great weekend!**

Chapter 2: But I didn't mean too

I forced myself to look at Linc, sliding my sweaty fingers down my face, wiping them on the front of my jeans and my heart quickened as his hands worked the belt back through his jeans. He secured the buckle and crook'd his finger for me to stand up. The moment of relief I felt was quickly washed away with anxiety, which made me want to vomit. I slowly stood up walking the three feet to Linc and he didn't talk, just gripped my right arm hard enough I could feel his individual fingers dig into my flesh. Linc put his leg up on the ring of the kitchen chair, throwing me over his left thigh and held me in place with his right arm. I clung onto his baggy jeans with my face inches from the dirty white linoleum floor. Lincs left hand slammed down and I felt myself slipping forward, almost smashing my face into the floor.

Linc caught me though and roughly readjusted my position. I felt like a child dangling from his leg and as he continued spanking me the pain was unbearable, I kicked my feet, "God Damnit Michael! Stop moving around, you almost kicked me in the face!" Linc yelled slamming his hand down once more. I cried out accidentally kicking and bucking in response to the stinging swats, "Settle down Mike, or I can take my belt off! Is that what you want?" Linc growled his hot breath on my right ear.

My stomach clenched as I cried out, "No Linc, I'm sorryyyy. I'm trying nuoot to move but it huuuurts." I cried as he laid down three more swats in quick concession. I tried to focus on anything else, my tears suddenly stopped but Linc knew how to regain my attention. He spanked my sit spots with all his strength and then the back of my upper thighs. I screamed out in pain but didn't dare try to kick again as snot ran down my nose and tears flowed freely once more. Then as quick as it began it was over and Linc let me up. Immediately I turned throwing my face into Lincs chest, sobbing so hard I felt as if I couldn't breathe. This wasn't even close to a normal spanking because Linc only got in 10 swats, which left me confused. Linc rubbed his hand up and down my back resting his chin on my head, "Alright Mikey, try to stop crying and just take a deep breath." I took a few shuttered breaths in and tried to calm myself down.

My butt felt like it was bitten by red ants and the sting was lingering. I wiped at my eyes with my long-sleeved thermal and backed away from Linc. Linc gave me a small smile, "Michael, I know teachers can be assholes and I get that. But, listen to me when I say you don't disrespect adults and I thought when I whipped you last time, you'd learned that. So, take my fucking warning Mike, if it happens again, I guarantee you a spanking you won't ever forget." My cheeks blushed at the thought of what happened with Lisa. This was different though, "But Linc, it was just a joke….."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and picked up his beer taking a gulp, "Michael, joke or not, stop fucking around in class. Don't talk back to teachers and when your ass is in trouble you come home right away. Since you won't tell me where you were after school, by the way, you're grounded for a week." I picked my left foot up and stomped it down, "Linc, that's not fair." I yelled. I saw Linc move his hands down to his belt and I backed away further into the kitchen. He scoffed at my response, "Not fair! I think it's not fair I fucking waited here for you after school. That I had to worry while you were out screwing around!" Linc yelled with so much force I could feel his hot breath from across the kitchen!

Panicking I started wringing my hands together and looked down at the floor again, which really was dirty. I should mop it when I get a chance. "You're really testing me here Mikey," Linc sighed heavily, "You're grounded and that's it. I'm grabbing a shower and you're ordering a pizza, then you'll sit your ass down at the table. You have homework and after dinner, you are going to bed." I gawked at that plan but when I looked up, I knew Linc meant what he said. The sting in my bottom in that moment reminded me to be quiet because I knew Linc was at a point where the belt could come off any second. I took a deep breath in, letting go of the anger or at least trying too. "Okay Linc, I'm sorry. Want pepperoni for dinner?" I wiped at my eyes and he smiled at me, "Yeah kid, sounds great." He turned walking away and I walked towards the phone sighing. I kept thinking, only if Linc knew where I was. Things would have been much different, and a chill ran through me as I punched in the number for Joes' Pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas and Happy holidays you guys! I hope you enjoy this Chapter and thank you guys for the reviews! I love reading them and your ideas about the story. aranow: Things don't look good for Mike, Linc is smarter than he acts. neenee75 haha I guess if Mike never got in trouble then there wouldn't be a story. Sadly lol, poor kid.**

Chapter: 3 The time has come

The bright yellow light blinded me as I rubbed my eyes and my alarm screamed for me to wake up. I laid on my stomach rolling over and as I sat up, I realized the sting had disappeared after last night's warning spanking. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a white thermal and my khaki pants. I'd have to go to the laundry mat after school but, wait, I couldn't because I had detention. I sighed heavily, running my hand down my face wondering if Linc knew I had detention. I groaned knowing that I should tell him just in case because I didn't want him to get mad when I came home at 5 tonight.

I walked into the living room ready for school and went to the kitchen where Linc was drinking coffee at the table. I went to the fridge grabbing a glass of milk and put bread in the toaster leaning back on the counter. "Ummm, hey Linc," my voice quivered because I wasn't sure if Lincoln would be mad. Linc turned in his chair to look at me. "I have Ummm, you know, detention after school. I don't get out till 4:30 and I should be home by 5." Linc sighed heavily. He turned back picking up his coffee, "I know Mike, the school told me yesterday."

The toaster popped up my bread startling me and I pulled it out as it burned my fingertips. My stomach was making me feel nauseous because I was so stressed. It was a cramping feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I threw the hot toast on the plate slathering butter on it. Linc hated me, and I cursed myself for messing up again. "Michael, come sit down and eat your toast before you head out." Lincs voice was patient and I didn't want to ruin his mood, so I went and sat down. I pushed the toast around and tore small pieces off the toast to satisfy Linc that I was trying to eat. "Michael, stop playing with your food, just pick up the damn toast and eat it okay?" Linc sighed getting up and putting his coffee cup in the sink.

I forced myself to eat the now cold toast and the bread had become soggy from where the butter had soaked in. I chewed quickly and washed it down with my milk. I wasn't going to piss Linc off this early and I put my plate in the sink. Linc put his heavy hand on my shoulder, "Remember you're grounded Mike, so straight home after detention okay?" I nodded my head and looked at the floor. Linc ran his hand over my head and set it behind my neck. It was a comforting gesture, "Alright kid, get your ass in gear and get the bus to school. Vee's coming over for dinner tonight okay?" I looked up and smiled because I hadn't seen Vee in months.

"Okay, Linc and I'll try to rush home so I can straighten up before she gets here." Linc laughed at that and let me go heading to the coat rack. I went to the couch grabbing my backpack then shucked on my jacket and headed out with Linc following behind me. I was so excited to get through my day so I could ask Vee about college and if she could give me advice for my college extra curriculum. It looked good on a college application, but a sense of dread ran over me because I'm sure detention didn't look good on an application.

As I made it to the bus stop Linc waved as he continued his way to the construction site on foot. It was a short walk from our apartment and saved us money when Linc could walk to work. I got on the bus and saw Jasper sitting in the back. He called me over, "Hey Mike, so did you get in trouble for yesterday?" I could feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment and I shrugged my shoulders. I could feel Jaspers's blue eyes staring at me and he laughed, "Yeah, well my Dad went postal on my ass and belted me good. I shoulda kept my mouth shut and I would be able to sit better today." He laughed. I felt myself relax and laughed too.

"Yeah, I should have come home after detention, but I didn't and Linc got pissed." I didn't share any further details even though Jasper had. "Where'd you go after detention?" Jasper asked confused. I didn't know if I should tell him, but he'd told me about his Dad, so I decided to just say where I had been. "I went downtown near Crabs hangout and tried to score some weed because I was so pissed. I thought it'd help me relax before I came home to face Linc." I sighed. Everyone knew who Crab was because he was the local drug dealer and he cleverly came up with a crab stamp he put on all his products.

I knew of him mostly because Linc was one of his dealers when I first moved in with Linc and had landed in jail a few times because of Crab. "Damn Mike, that's crazy! So, what happened?" His mouth hung open as if he was a Venus flytrap, "Crab wouldn't sell to me cuz he said Linc would kill him with his bare hands, but he gave me a baggy with a sample in it." I rushed out. The bus slowed down and we both stood up, "Damn Mikey, you're dead if Lincoln finds out where you went." I knew he was right, and I shuddered at the idea.

We got off the bus and as we went into school I wondered where was that sample that Crab had given me? I reached into my coat pocket and my house key was the only thing I found. I had hoped I threw it away as I intended too, and as the school day went on my focus shifted. I was in advanced math and soon my mind was consumed with math formulas. After detention, I got on the bus and had the start of a headache. It had been a long day filled with snide comments from my teacher and I had to just endure them.

I didn't want to cause any more trouble and even Jasper gawked at Mr. Greens's comments towards me during history class. It felt as if he was trying to egg me on to say something back to him, but I had evaded Lincoln using the belt on me last night. So, no matter what I wasn't going to say anything disrespectful, especially because Vee was coming over. I dinged my stop on the bus to our apartment and I was surprised to see Linc waiting for me. My heart started racing and the scowl that was on his face made me want to vomit.

I quickly racked my brain of why Linc would be mad at me and I couldn't come up with anything as the glass doors opened. I rubbed my ice-cold hand over my head a couple of times feeling the soft bristles of my newly buzzed hair. A few weeks ago, I was smarting off to Linc and he got frustrated. He had given me plenty of warnings but maybe in hindsight it was my rebelling against him, and I decided to cuss at him. I remember he was taking off his belt but then suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm.

He literally dragged me down the street to the local barbershop and I cried the whole way there. When we went in his friend Vinnie was working and he told him to shave my head. I cried the whole time and begged Vinnie not to. Poor guys hands were shaking, I was screaming and crying while Linc lectured me about respect. I didn't have a particular love of my curly thick black hair, but it was embarrassing enough that I didn't smart off to Linc for a while.

Ugh, Linc, I groaned internally, "Ummm hey Linc, is everything okay?" He glared at me his eyes a stormy gray and he grabbed my right arm harshly jerking me close to him. "Michael, it's taking every ounce of strength for me to not whip your ass on this sidewalk. You're going to not say a fucking word, not a single god damn word unless I ask you a question! You got it?" Linc breath was hot on my ear and I'd never heard him so angry in my life. I felt a sting in my eyes, and I shook my head yes as he pulled me over to the bus bench. There was no one there and he gripped my arm and pulled out a plastic baggy with a white substance in it. At first, I didn't know what it was but then I saw the red crab on it, and I knew.

"But Linc," the words stumbled out of my mouth and then I could feel Lincs handshaking in anger while he was still gripping my arm. Suddenly I was being yanked into the small supermarket that was on the corner of the street. Mr. Chen was the owner since we moved in 5 years ago and knew us pretty well. He was a nice older man and he let us buy groceries on credit when we needed it. As we moved to the back of the store, I had tears running down my face. Lincoln didn't say a word as he tugged open the bathroom door and shoved me in locking the door behind himself.

I immediately backed away from Linc, slamming into the sink and started hyperventilating. I wiped away my tears so I could see Linc, "What the fuck did I tell you, Michael, when we were at the bus stop?!" Linc roared and I felt my knees getting weak. I didn't want to answer Linc because I knew the answer and I had disobeyed Linc. Like always I fucked up again and Linc hated me. I should have never let him adopt me because all I did was cause problems.

Linc lunged forward and I had nowhere to go as he grabbed my arm. He brought me close to his left hip holding me as I tried to squirm away, but he overpowered me. I wasn't as tall as Linc yet, hell I was small at 15 because according to Linc I didn't eat enough to trigger my growth spurt. I grabbed Lincs' muscular thigh, gripping tightly to his jeans. Tears blinded me and then a searing pain blossomed across my butt. The spank echoed in the small bathroom and I yelped. Linc reigned down his hand over and over as my tears now freely fell down my cheeks.

"Now, Michael, what did I tell you at the bus stop?" Linc continued spanking and a deep sob erupted from my chest. The pain was so intense it felt like he was flaying the skin off my ass, "Toooooo, nooooot, tttalk," I barely got the words out but was rewarded with one last heavy swat before I was uprighted and staring Linc in the face. Tears and snot fell into my mouth involuntarily creating saltwater. My eyes hurt from crying so hard and my ass hurt and was stiff as aboard.

"That was just a warmup spanking Mike, for not listening to me, when I tell you to shut your fucking mouth you do as your told. This is serious Michael Scofield, and how the fuck did you get this?" He held up the plastic baggy that Crab had given me. I wiped my snot off my lips so I could talk, but before I could get a word out someone knocked on the door. "Wash your face and stop crying Michael before I give you a real reason to cry!" Linc stuck his finger in my chest and I nodded. I turned the sink on splashing cold water on my face trying to wipe away the remains of snot and tears.

I knew I'd get no sympathy from Linc, but I still turned around resting my head on his shoulder, and his hot hand that probably assaulted my behind rested on the back of my sweaty neck. "Oh, Michael, why do you do shit like this huh?" Linc whispered before kissing my forehead. He pushed me back and unlocked the door. I didn't dare look up, but silently followed Linc out of the store and wanted to go home. But we weren't headed in the direction of home, and a sinking feeling overtook me because I knew where we were going. To Crabs hang out…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Redemption Day

It had seemed as if we were walking forever, as day turned into night and I shivered fiercely in the winters night. I didn't complain though and eventually, I heard the familiar music coming from Crabs hang out. I wanted to turn back but kept my head down until I was yanked forward by Lincs strong hand. "Yo, where the fuck is Crab?" Lincs voice gruff out.

I heard shuffling footsteps and looked into the bright lights glaring from the building onto the street. I saw a guy with a gun in the belt of his jeans glaring at us but heard a familiar voice coming closer. "Who the fuck wants to know?" The voice sounded angry. Linc shook my arm and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw such hatred.

"I fucking did two years in juvey for you mother fucker, and you see this kid?" Linc screamed the bass in his voice seemed to rattle Crab. Crabs red hair and pale white skin stood out in the dark night. He leaned against a pipe that served as a guard rail into the abandoned-looking building. "Lincoln, why the fuck you coming here bothering my operation?" Crab sounded more annoyed than angry and scoffed at Linc. "This kid, he's my kid brother and somehow…" Linc reached into his pocket grabbing out the plastic baggy, "he's got this! How the fuck did he get a sample of cocaine from you Crab?"

Crab ran a hand down his face and shook his head at the ground, "Look Lincoln, this kid came for weed and I gave him a sample," Crab through his hands up in the air, "If I knew he was your brother I would have thrown him out of here so fast it would have made his head spin." My mouth hung open because Crab was lying, and he knew who I was. Linc swung me in front of him so he could look in my eyes, "Is that true Mike? Don't fucking lie to me!" If I told the truth I knew Linc would probably kill Crab and I didn't want to lose my brother.

"He didn't know I….was…your brother. I didn't tell him." I sniffled because the consequence of lying meant I was going to take the full brunt of Lincs anger. Linc let go of my arm where I was sure his fingerprints bruises would be tomorrow and pushed me forward towards Crab. "Get a fucking good look cuz that's my kid brother Crab. Stay the fuck away from him and you find me if he steps near here again! I'll take care of him and hopefully tonight's lesson sticks, so we won't have this problem again." If I could have died from embarrassment I would have, as Crab laughed loudly.

"Yeah Linc, no problem and if you want to keep the sample you can." Crab turned to walk back in, Linc through the small baggie at his head. He grabbed my arm again and in the freezing cold, we walked the 20 minutes back to our apartment. I didn't dare say anything even though Lincs fingers were digging into my arm and I stumbled over my feet on the apartment stairs up. Linc opened the apartment door and I was surprised it wasn't locked. "Linc, what the hell? I've been waiting here for the last two hours. Where were you guys?" Veronica huffed.

That's right, Vee was coming over today and my cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Linc slammed the door shut letting me go and I immediately rubbed at my arm. "What's going on? Mike? Linc?" Veronica's eyes looked confused and I immediately put my head down to look at my shoes. I could feel Lincs eyes gazing at me and I wanted to die because I knew he was still beyond pissed. "Well, Vee, genius here has in the last few days gotten detention all week at school and decided to buy drugs from Crab." Lincolns' voice was deadly calm, but my head shot up to look at Vee, "No, I didn't buy drugs from Crab Vee! He gave me a small bag with!" I yelped as Linc hand crashed down on the seat of my jeans. The pain was instant because of my earlier spanking and I felt myself wanting to cry. "Come on Lincoln, don't do that alright? He was just explaining what happened." Vee walked over to me placing her small hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

I looked up into her blue eyes trying to smile and show her I was okay. "No Veronica! You're not going to make this okay, what he has done. I could have had LJ here and what if he would have found the bag on the floor Vee!? He could be dead, and Mike brought those drugs into this house!" Linc yelled and I froze. I hadn't even considered that, and I felt mortified with the idea. I turned to Linc, "I'm sorry Linc, please I didn't think that could happen!" I yelled out. It felt like I had just been shot with a bullet when I thought of anything happening to LJ.

I saw Veronica back away from us and walk into the kitchen and heard her sigh. Linc grabbed my backpack off my back and unzipped it crouching on the ground. I lunged forward trying to rip it from his hands but lost my footing stumbling backward. "What the hell are you doing Linc? That's my stuff for school!" I yelled out and as he rummaged through all the zippers, he didn't bother answering me. I felt myself getting angrier, "Stop fucking touching my stuff!" I reached down for the bag again but Linc sprung up, "If I have to search your shit every day now Michael I fucking will! I have to make sure you're not caring any drugs on you now because I can't trust you!" When he stood up, he hung my backpack on the coat rack and grabbed my arm pulling me towards my bedroom.

I felt my heart thumping against my chest because Linc was so unpredictable when he was this angry. Vee was here though, and I prayed that was enough for him not to spank me right now. He slammed my door shut and flung me around, so I was looking into his angry face, "There is no way in hell you're not going to get the worst spanking of your life Michael! You fucking cussed at me! You think this is some sort of game?" He grabbed my shoulders shaking me and I felt hot tears streaming down my face, "Don't cry yet Michael, I'll give you a fucking reason to cry!" Linc screamed and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

There was a light knock on my door, "Come on Linc, leave him alone and we can talk." It was Veronicas' attempt to intervene and I appreciated it. Linc could see the relief on my face and turned me around slamming his hand down on the seat of my jeans and I couldn't hold back the scream that left my mouth. I started to cry even harder, even though he had only swatted me once, "Go stand in the corner of your room and don't you dare come out till I tell you, Mike! Not a fucking word, just go!" I looked back at Linc and decided to not argue and just do as he asked.

My room was over cluttered with LJs toys and the only corner I could find was next to the closet. I closed my eyes tight, blocking out the memories of being locked in there when I was in foster care. I felt my breath quickening and I began to sweat, my hands were shaking fiercely. Even though I tried to not focus on the closet I let my mind wander. I felt a gentle hand on my right shoulder, "Michael, can you hear me?" The voice was soft and suddenly Lincs face came into focus. I took a step backward, "I'm sorry Linc! Don't, just, I," and I panicked not sure how long I'd been staring at the closet door.

"Just breathe Mikey in and out. How long have you been standing here?" Linc asked confused.

I started to hyperventilate, "I, don't….know Linc, I was headed to the corner like you asked but the only one was next to the closet door. I just…got scared and I'm sorry." I rambled out and felt mortified that I got so distracted. I felt my hands shaking and I gripped my white thermal trying to calm down. I felt Lincs big calloused hand on my cheek, "Its been about 20 mins. kid since I asked you to go to the corner. I came to check on you," I looked up at Linc expecting to see him angry, but he looked compassionate.

I felt myself relaxing a little, "We just ordered pizza, why don't you lay down for a little bit before we have dinner?" Lincoln's demeanor changed when he found me, and I knew why. I didn't want to say it aloud because truth be told I was ashamed of what happened. I nodded my head, yes and Linc led me to my bed pulling back the comforter. "Lay down and take a nap. I can't pretend you're not still in trouble Michael, but we can discuss it tomorrow after you get home from detention. Let's just try to have a good night because Vee's here and I'm tired."

I laid in my bed stomach down and shook my head, yes, a part of me was relieved but I knew it was because of the episode I just had. The therapist had told Linc I had PTSD from being locked in the closet hours on end. Luckily, there wasn't a reason to go into the closet with the door shut so I wasn't triggered usually. With the overwhelming emotions of today and the idea of getting spanked had led me to here. "Linc, do you think I'm a bad kid?" I asked quietly.

Linc sat on the bed rubbing soothing circles into my back, "No Michael, not at all." I nodded as some tears escaped from my eyes. "I know what you're thinking, and it wasn't your fault. Sometimes people let emotions get the best of them, even anger Mike." Linc's voice was soothing and I found myself getting heavy eyes…


	5. Chapter 5 Now

**Poor Mike, I just feel bad for this kid at this point. Thank you for the reviews aranow and for reading this story. Anyone else reading? Please feel free to leave a review I love feedback. Now….. please enjoy **

Chapter 5: Now, so there's no later

I slowly rolled over gasping as my butt felt pressure from the mattress. Hissing I sat up rubbing at my eyes and looked for my watch to see what the time was. I wondered how long I had slept for and as I stood up, I could hear Veronica talking to Linc from the living room. "Linc, he's going to make mistakes but he's getting to old for you to spank him. He's 15 for Christ sakes and he may be small for his age now, but God willing he'll get a growth spurt." She sighed heavily. I heard Linc pacing around, "Yeah I know Vee, but what do I do? Beat the shit out of him then, to keep him safe in those fucking streets?" I heard him growl and a chair slam into the kitchen table.

I cringed at the idea of Linc punching me in the face and I had seen him do it many times when we were younger to guys in fights. "No Linc, but come on, maybe ground him? Give him extra chores?" Vee asked. "No Vee, not for this! He went and got drugs from the drug dealer that put me in jail! What about LJ? He doesn't need a drug addict for an uncle. He already has a fuck up for a father!" He yelled. My heart sunk in guilt and I walked to the door placing my hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it.

I heard Vee trying to comfort Linc, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a good Dad and brother Lincoln. You work hard for those kids." I heard a knock at our front door and froze because what if it was Crab? "Michael?" Linc called out. I felt the door push against me and swing open hitting me in the head with a loud thunk. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and Linc looked at me dumbfounded. "Oh my God, Mike are you okay? What were you doing standing behind the door?" Linc was panicked holding my head up to see if I was hurt anywhere else.

"Linc, stop, I'm okay." I gently pried his hand from my face and blinked back my tears. It had hurt but I was fine and felt stupid for getting hit with the door. He rested his hand on my shoulder, "Alright kid, let's get some food in you and you can tell Vee all about school." Linc smiled at me and I blinked back my tears from the pain. My forehead was killing me, and I could feel a bump starting when I ran my hand over it on the way to the kitchen.

"Mike, you okay? What happened?" Vee asked concerned when putting the pizza box on the table. I nodded my head yes that I was okay, not noticing Linc taking the peas out from the freezer. "Yeah, baby genius here slammed his head into the door when I opened it." He chuckled to himself while placing the peas on my forehead. He smirked at me turning and grabbing the paper plates out of the cabinet. "God Lincoln, do you have to be such an ass? Michael, answer me are you okay?"

"Yeah Vee, it's just a little bump." I sighed putting the peas on the table as I contemplated sitting down. I felt a hand push me forward into the table, "Sit." Linc pointed to the chair and I cringed but gingerly sat on the hardwood chair. I squirmed trying to find a comfortable position and Vee sat next to me resting her hand on my forearm. "How's school? You thinking about colleges yet?" Linc opened the pizza box and gave me a couple of slices of pepperoni, "Eat both of those Michael. No excuses that you're full, you're too damn skinny and you won't leave the table till they're both ate. Got it?"

I shook my head yes and turned to Vee telling her my plans for college. I asked her advice about which school would be best so I could become an engineer. I liked solving things and putting things together. So, when we started learning architecture in math class it felt like something I could do. Lincoln just sat listening to Vee and I talk while he ate. I, in between questions chewed my pizza and before I knew it, I finished my dinner. I kept shifting uncomfortably in my chair and randomly applying the peas to my forehead. I yawned and Vee smiled at me, "Well Michael, maybe you should get some sleep? You can call me anytime and I'd be happy to hear from you." I smiled genuinely so happy Vee was here and looked up at the clock; it was already 9 pm. I stood up, throwing my paper plate in the garbage and Vee stood up hugging me goodnight.

"Go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth. I'll be in to talk to you and get that look off your face." I kicked at the kitchen linoleum floor, "Linccccccc….." I whined out annoyed, "you said we were going to talk tomorrow." Linc stood up taking the peas from my hand and putting them back in the freezer. "Yeah yeah Michael, go on." I looked at Vee one last time and she smiled at me while I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Vee, you staying the night?" I heard Linc ask. I peeked out into the kitchen to see Veronica kissing Lincoln. "Yeah," she giggled. I smiled to myself. It always put Linc in a good mood when Vee stayed the night which might work in my favor. I headed to my room and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a navy-blue sleep t-shirt that was a size too big. I quickly changed and as I pulled back the comforter, I heard the door open. I decided to lay in bed on my side, facing Linc.

Linc sat on the bed and rubbed his calloused hand over my shaved head. "Does this still hurt?" He gently touched the bump on my forehead. "Only when people touch it." I snarked out. Linc rolled me forward swatting me through the comforter. I yelped. "No Michael we're not joking around here. You're still in big trouble and I'm not happy with what you've done. Is this a joke to you?" Linc gritted through his teeth. His voice was low and terrifying. The stinging was set on fire with that swat made silent tears run down my face, "No Linc it's not, I'm just tired and today's been a long one." I sniffled.

"Well, whose fault is that? We will talk more about it tomorrow because Vee's here, but I wanted to talk to you about what happened here earlier. About the closet, and if we should call Dr. Tanner? Do you feel like you need to see him?" Linc rubbed my back encouraging me to talk to him. It felt nice that he was comforting me, but I was embarrassed. "I think I'm okay Linc, I just freeze sometimes when I think about it. It's like watching a movie play in my head about what happened, and I get scared." My voice dropped to a whisper.

"Oh Mikey, I know and it's okay to be scared sometimes. I get scared a lot more nowadays, that something will happen to you or LJ. What happened, kid, with everything in that foster home, well I would have been scared too." Linc continued to rub my back. I nodded, "But, Linc, I don't think I need to see Dr. Tanner. I'm okay with that situation and I mean, if you decide not to spank me, I wouldn't object." I shrugged innocently. Linc chuckled getting off the bed and walking to the door to shut off the light. "Oh Mike, in your dreams. Goodnight little brother." He switched off the light shutting the door as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and laughing coming from the kitchen. I smiled to myself and searched for my alarm clock. I was surprised it hadn't gone, oh my god! It was ten a.m. and I was late for school and as I pushed myself off my bed my feet tangled in the sheets and I face planted on the carpet. I groaned as my door flung open and Linc ran in, "Oh my god Michael are you okay?! What happened?" His voice was laced with concern as Veronica started laughing and I glared up at her. She smiled and winked at me before turning around headed back to the kitchen.

"I….I'm sorry Linc, I didn't mean to miss the bus or school! My alarm didn't go off." I whined. I was in enough trouble and didn't need to give any reasons for Linc to add swats to my punishment today. I pushed myself up from the ground groaning from the impact the small fall had on my body and Linc grabbed my arms hauling me to my feet. "No Linc, please, I didn't mean too." I whimpered trying to turn away from him so he wouldn't swat me.

"Mike, I turned off your alarm last night after you fell asleep." My eyes got wide as if he'd just slapped me. "Vee and I wanted to hang out today with you and then we will get LJ tonight." I nodded my head. "But you and I kid, we're still going to talk. Vee has to head home after breakfast to grab some clothes for today and we will talk then, got it?" His face was now serious…


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter there is spanking in this chapter beware….Please feel free to leave a review and hopefully one day soon I'll write another story. I have a feeling The Salvatore brothers might want to join my world. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed, makes me feel happy when there are reviews.**

Chapter 6: We're in this moment

Thee end of breakfast ended too soon for me and Vee hugged me at the front door as she turned to leave. "I'll be back Mike and then we will go do something fun. I'm not sure what's fun to kids your age anymore though?" She giggled. Linc was still in the kitchen throwing out the paper plates and putting the pan in the sink. "I'm in trouble," I whispered in her ear. "You are Mike, and after you talk with Linc I think you'll feel better." I rolled my eyes, "My ass won't." I whined annoyed by Veronica's lack of empathy. She rubbed my left shoulder then yelled out to Linc, "Bye Linc, I'll see you in about an hour." She gave me one last smile, squeezing my shoulder gently and left.

I stood in front of the closed door, scared to let Linc know I existed because I knew what was coming. I breathed slowly and quietly, but of course, minutes later Linc came into the living room. He looked at me, "Let's talk Michael and see if we can figure all of this out." He sighed heavily. I felt like the last couple of days we talked out everything already and I didn't have anything new to say. Yet, I knew this was part of the ritual that led into the punishment Linc was about to give out. So, instead of saying anything I slowly made my way to the couch.

Linc patted the cushion next to him and I internally cringed. The soft velvet couch did help cushion my already aching butt, and as I sat down a gasp escaped. It wasn't a reminder enough though of what would happen if I had an attitude with Linc because before I could stop myself, word vomit rolled off my tongue, "Linc, haven't we talked enough?" I whined. A big part of me was tired of explaining over and over that I was sorry. That what I had done was wrong but somehow, I didn't think that by not talking, Lincs' only job was to punish me.

I felt myself being yanked up and my brain caught up to what was happening. Linc grabbed my arm dragging me to my room, "No, I want to talk now Linc. Please…" I felt myself sniffle and try to turn away from Linc, but he had an iron-clad grip on my arm. He dragged me into my room, slamming my bedroom door closed. "Oh, now you want to talk?" Linc yelled as he unbuckled his black leather belt freeing it from the loops. I knew that the last few days had been a constant misstep and I even knew why I was in trouble. Yet, somehow accepting punishments always easier said than done.

Linc sighed heavily and wrapped the buckle of the belt inside his fist so there was no chance it'd accidentally strike me. "Go, into that kitchen and get a chair." He pointed out the slammed door and I shook my head no. I wasn't going to seal my fate by getting that chair, and before I could move Linc was next to me flipping me over his thigh, wielding the sting of the belt over the seat of my blue sweats. The stripe was quick and burned as if I wasn't wearing pants. I didn't scream out or give Linc any satisfaction of making a noise. I was never stoic for a belting, but I was stubborn and didn't want Linc to know how bad it hurt.

"Michael, go get the chair!" Lincs voice was low and stern. I knew I was playing with fire, but I just didn't want Linc to think I was weak. Veronica said I was too old for a spanking and in my mind maybe she was right? Maybe Linc should just ground me and make me do extra chores? Linc grabbed my arm again and shook it, "Last chance, go get the chair or I'll add extra." His hot breath next to my ear rattled me, but I held my ground and shook my head no again. Suddenly, I was being dragged back into the living room and thrown over the armrest of the couch.

My stomach lurched threatening to empty its contents on the sofa and my sweatpants were being swept down. I felt disorientated for a moment but then the searing stripe of leather being laid down against my naked exposed backside brought me back taking my breath away. Linc kept swinging as stripes of leather were laid on top of each other and the pain was building. I wouldn't cry though, even though silent tears flowed freely down my face involuntarily.

After the 15th stroke of leather, I thought Linc would stop but to my surprise, he kept swinging. I could feel welts rising and my skin was probably raw. I knew Linc was trying to break me and I knew I would cry soon as the ache I felt settled deep in my bones. It felt as if I was on an open flame and the burn was so intense. Linc used all his power and struck my sit spots and top of my thighs. I screamed and started sobbing so loudly I wondered if someone would call the police.

I let my shoulders melt into the couch cushions and my knees collapse as I fell face-first into the couch. Any signs of rebellion whipped away by the bitter sting and I began sobbing, "I'm sorry Lincoln, pleeease stohhp. I'll behave in school annnd I'll never ever go near Crabs place again." My words came out strangled and I wasn't sure if Linc could understand me. Linc laid down five quick swings to my sit spots again and I was sure my skin peeled away with the belt. I squeezed my eyes tight picturing the belt bloody and my flesh hanging from it.

I sobbed choking on my own spit and my stomach protested as bile rose up and I quickly swallowed the acidic liquid. I heard Lincs belt buckle jingle and the leather being looped into his jeans. I cried over the couch for a couple more minutes trying to control my tears as my body shook from how hard I was crying. Lincs hand rubbed my back and I at least felt like I wasn't alone. Yet, apart of me was angry with him, spanking me like I was a child when at 15 I was considered a man in some parts of the country.

After a few minutes, my heavy sobs turned into tears and sniffles and I pulled my sweats back up. A hiss escaped as the soft fabric rubbed against my tender skin. I turned to face Linc but couldn't find the words, "Michael?" Linc tilted my chin so I was looking at him and even though I resented the child-like comfort, I catapulted my body into Lincs open arms. My head rested on his shoulder and I felt tears start again as he hugged me and started rubbing my back again. "You know Mikey, I hate doing that and I won't feed you some bullshit line. Like that hurt me more than you. Cuz, that's not fucking true, but I will say it hurts me knowing I made you cry."

I shook my head into his shoulder, "The school thing, well kid damn, I got in trouble a lot at school. Fighting mostly, and I coulda just grounded you for that. The thing I couldn't let go though Michael, was you going to see Crab and I'm dead serious. If I catch you there again, I'll whip you till there's no skin left." Lincs voice had a hard edge to it and I got goosebumps. I looked up at Linc through my wet lashes, "Vee says I'm too old (hiccup) to be getting a spanking Linc." I mumbled out. I thought Linc would be mad that I eavesdropped on his conversation, but he looked down at me, "She did?" He asked surprised, kissing my forehead.

"Shee, did Linc and I'm 15 now, maybbbe, she's right." I groveled out. Linc laughed and stopped rubbing my back, pulling me away from him so he could look at me. "Well baby brother, I think that as long as you live here, under my roof, and I take care of you, that you're not too old. We talked about this already, and I hate repeating myself, Mikey." I huffed and crossed my arms. Linc squared his shoulders, "When is the last time I spanked you, Michael?" Lincs voice was patient and at first, I thought he was mocking me. I decided though, that after I accidentally leaned my butt on the couch feeling the soreness I should just answer. "A few months ago,…"

"That's right, and how often did you get spanked before that?" He prodded. I thought back, "About once a week." I shrugged my shoulders. "Be honest Michael, did you suddenly stop talking back, giving me attitude, not being late to class?" Linc sounded amused. I thought back and it was true, I had still been doing those things, but Lincoln hadn't spanked me for those things. Instead, he had been grounding me and giving me extra chores, which I loathed.

"I see those wheels turning in that brain of yours Michael. You see, I have stopped spanking you for the small shit because you are getting older. This though Michael Scofield, grounding you or chores wouldn't help you remember to stay away from Crab the way a spanking would. You're lucky I explained that because really, I don't owe you an explanation. If your ass needs to get whipped, then it'll happen, and I don't care how old you are. I'll beat your ass and don't ever forget that!" Linc sighed running his hand down his face.

I felt myself start to cry again and Linc was right, as soon as I left for college, I wouldn't be under his roof anymore. I could do whatever I needed and wanted to do. Until then though, I should really try to stay out of trouble. "Wash your face Michael, go get ready because Vee will be back anytime." Lincoln hugged me one last time and I walked to the bathroom. My ass felt stiff and it was hard to walk. Hopefully, Vee wanted to stand up and walk around Chicago or else I might cry again if anything came into contact with my butt.

As I washed my tears away splashing water on my flushed cheeks, I decided to look at the damage the belt had done. I had flashbacks of the gory images I had imagined during my spanking but as I pulled down my sweats, I saw a couple of welts and some blue/purplish bruising. It was one of the worst spankings I had ever gotten, but apart of me knew I deserved it. There was a light tapping at the door, "How's the damage?" Linc asked in a husky voice.

I pulled my sweats up, "The usual damage." I mumbled out embarrassed. "Well, there's salve in there under the sink." Linc cleared his throat and I heard his footsteps descend. When we were younger our Mom always felt guilty spanking us and she'd put salve cream on after. She said it helped with bruising, but I think her guilt made her want to comfort us. Her brown hair and cuddling me, God, how much I missed her.

After applying the cool cream, I got dressed in loose-fitting jeans and tugged on my brown warm sweater. Linc knocked on my door and opened it as I stood up tugging on my shoes. There was no way I was sitting down, "You got all your stuff?" I nodded my head. "You know where we're going?" I asked trying to decide if I'd need my gloves. "Haha yeah, Vee was going on and on about it. You should make sure to grab your beanie, gloves, and jacket." Lincoln smiled and walked towards me. I wanted to hug him, apart of me still felt bad for everything that had happened. I resisted the urge though and turned to grab the items I needed.

"Hey Mike, you know I really do love you, even when you fuck up." I smiled. Linc opened his arms and I hugged him, feeling safe. "If you love me….tell me where we're going?" I laughed. Linc smiled looking down at me, "Well, I think you'll fit in perfectly and maybe I could even leave you there with the gorillas." I was about to reply when Vee walked in, "So, he beats the shit out of you to keep you off the streets and you reward him with a hug?" Veronica asked quizzically. Linc laughed and I glared at Vee. "He didn't beat the shit out of me, but I did hear where we're going." I looked at Vee smiling, and she smiled back…. "Well, its where all the cool teenagers hang out…"


End file.
